


Hope

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Miniseries, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the attacks, Bill allows himself a little hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from astreamofstars, _wedding ring_

"When are you leaving, sir?" Gaeta asked. 

"Later this afternoon." Bill leaned back in his chair, looking around at his quarters, which were gradually being emptied, losing their character. _Galactica_ , like all the ships before her, had been his home for the five years he'd been her Commander and he would be lying if he said he wasn't going to miss her.

"I'll bring you your final report before then." Gaeta saluted and Bill returned it.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Gaeta."

Gaeta gave a tight smile. "Yes, sir."

Bill sat back and watch him go. He was a good kid; he hoped the letter of recommendation he'd sent to Gaeta's next commander would serve him well. He deserved a bright career.

He opened his desk drawer. Almost everything was cleaned out and packed away, except for the printed confirmations—dinner on the top floor of the Caprica Intercolonial and a suite for the night. 

He smiled, trying to figure out how he'd spring the idea on Saul. When they were in the shuttle? Or at the spaceport? 

Maybe he should just hail a cab and give the destination…

He knew he was being overly sentimental, but if there was one good thing about coming to the end of his career and leaving space, it was that he'd get to focus on Saul, for the rest of his life. 

They could do whatever they wanted, go anywhere. They hadn't talked much about it, and Bill imagined that happening at dinner, or over drinks in a secluded corner of the lounge.

This would certainly take some of the sting out of retiring.

He went to replace the pages when he noticed something else in the drawer. 

His wedding ring. Gods. He picked it up, cupping it in his palm. How long had it been since he'd worn this?

He couldn't remember when he'd taken it off. Years after the divorce, perhaps when things started getting serious with Saul. If he was honest with himself, he didn't want to be reminded of the regrets it symbolized, how he could have been a better husband, a better father. 

He knew he could never let go of it, though. He certainly wasn't religious, but he still hung on to that Tauron guilt, for better or for worse.

But he had a chance, now. A chance for things to work out better with Saul. And Lee, he could always try to reconcile with Lee. He didn't know if his son would be willing, but the least he could do was extend a hand, especially if he was about to settle down with Saul.

But settle how? He'd always pictured taking Saul to his uncle's cabin on Tauron, letting him spend his days swimming and fishing and whatever else he wanted to do. He hadn't pictured them married, had never guessed Saul would ever want to, based on the way both their first marriages had ended. But maybe…

His thoughts were interrupted by the comm buzzing. He set the ring down on the desk and went to answer it. 

It was Gaeta. 

"Sir." He sounded nervous. "I think you should come to CIC right away."

**

When Bill finally returned to his quarters, he found Saul already there, sitting on the couch.

Bill sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms. "It's over," he murmured. "It's over." 

"I know," Saul muttered. "For now, it is, at least. Just glad we made it, you and me." 

"Me too." Bill rested his chin on Saul's shoulder. He knew how selfish it was, but he was glad he had the people he cared about around him—Saul, Lee, Kara. So many had lost their entire families, but Bill still had all of us.

"Guess this ruins our plans." There was a smirk in Saul's voice. "Your big date."

Bill pulled back. "You knew?"

Saul grinned. It was nice to see after the events of the day. "Yeah, for weeks. Oh, don't look like that. I was gonna pretend to be surprised."

Bill kissed him on the forehead. "Well, good. Almost feels like a waste, all the money I spent." 

"Mm." Saul's head drooped onto Bill's shoulder. "Can we get some shuteye? I'm beat."

"Yeah. You deserve a rest. You started early." Fondly, he brushed the bruise on Saul's cheek where Starbuck had hit him. Saul rolled his eyes.

Together, they stood and headed for Bill's rack. 

"What's that?" 

Bill paused in undressing to follow Saul's gaze. 

Saul answered his own question. "Your ring, huh? What made you get that out again?" 

Bill paused. He wasn't sure how to answer that. "I was just thinking about things." He paused. "It doesn't matter now."

"C'mon, Bill, what was it?"

He looked away. "This afternoon I was just thinking. Obviously, I thought we'd have a very different evening." 

Saul slipped his arms around Bill's waist and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. "Don't think about that, Bill. I'm still here." 

Bill's hand closed around the ring. "You know, it crossed my mind, maybe at dinner, that I might ask you…"

"Oh, is _that_ what this was about?" 

Bill turned to look at Saul. He was obviously fatigued, but there was still a smile in his eyes. 

"So?" Bill raised his eyebrows. "What's your answer?"

Saul rolled his eyes. "It's yes, of course." 

"In that case…" Bill held out the ring. "For now," he said simply. He slipped it onto Saul's finger. "Until we find Earth." 

He hated to continue to lie, to Saul, of all people, but he had to, and he couldn't afford to think about that now. He needed to give his people, including Saul, some hope. 

"Until we find Earth," Saul repeated and kissed him.

And maybe, in doing this, Bill had given himself a little hope, too.


End file.
